Traveling to the Past
by KikoTsukinamura
Summary: One shot. They are all in a deep hole and the only thing that can save them all is changing the past. Terezi starts meddling with Dave's timeline, making him way stronger than he was before. The only thing that saved them all was Terezi meddling with Dave...is that what it took to beat the game? *They didn't have time shenanigans in the genres so I marked it as Adventure.*


Songfic on Remember The Name by Fort Minor (Ft. Styles of Beyond). R&R Honestly~!

* * *

**_~This is 10% luck~_**

* * *

You attack and dodge, in a unending tale. You refuse to give up to the one named Lord English. You want to send something back to your past self, so before his power overtakes you, you tell Terezi to troll past you and to tell him to make sure he doesn't make the mistake you did. Terezi and Jade start asking questions about why would you want to change the past, but you tell them both it doesn't matter and if they don't do anything now, they'll all die to this bitch. Terezi's red eyes don't shown any emotion, but if she was not blind, her eyes would show understanding as she contacted past you.

* * *

**_~20% skill~_**

* * *

After thirty seconds, you feel a surge of sudden energy, despite bleeding to death. Lord English tries harder to throw you back and kill you all. However, you feel that power build inside of you and suddenly explode, throwing him back from you guys. You scream back to Terezi that it's working and keep talking to him, make him less stuck-up. Jade tilts her head and says that you weren't stuck-up back then, that you were just secluded from others because of your living place. You grin at her usual cheery tone and comment.

* * *

**_~15% concentrated power of will~_**

* * *

You avert your gaze back to the demon 10 feet in front of you. You bring the sword in your hands in front of your face, gripping it taught in them. You feel two hands on each of your shoulders and you loosen up just a bit. Dirk, on your left, holds his katana just above the ground, ready to fight the green demon. Jake, on your right, holds his two pistols at his sides, also ready to fight for their friends. You can see that their past selves awareness has raised, making them more powerful. You look ahead and tell them,

"We have to make sure that this is our future back then, okay guys?" Their silence and stance tells you that they're ready. You take the first step towards Lord English, and rush in to attack.

- BE TEREZI.

You are now Terezi Pyrope and you're talking to your past best friend, Dave Strider. You smile as you continue your conversation.

* * *

_**~5% pleasure~**_

* * *

(gallowsCalibrator started trolling turntechGodhead at ?:?)

GC: H3LLO!

TG: who the fuck are you

GC: 1'M T3R3Z1 WH4TS YOUR N4M3?

TG: you seem okay so names dave

GC: OK4Y N1C3 TO M33T YOU D4V3! 1 HOP3 W3 W1LL B3 GR34T FR13NDS FROM NOW ON! :]

TG: sure why not

* * *

**~50% pain~**

* * *

You look up and see Dave, battered on the floor in front of you and you jump up, though, as you do he looks at you and for some reason you could feel his pleading stare. Then, you sat down, painfully continuing the conversation.

TG: so terezi why are you pestering me

GC: OH...

GC: 4 FR13ND OF M1N3 S41D TH4T YOU W3R3 V3RY COOL 4ND 1 W4NT3D TO M33T YOU. :|

TG: you seem all depressed all of a sudden whats wrong

GC: TH4T S4M3 FR13ND 1S

GC: YOU KNOW

GC: N3V3RM1ND 1 SHOULDN'T T3LL YOU

GC: B3C4US3 YOU'LL F1GUR3 1T OUT SOON3R OR L4T3R

TG: okay

TG: i guess

TG: well im going to go play a game with my friend john so bye

(gallowsCalibrator ceased trolling turntechGodhead at ?:?)

You start crying as you inform everyone on the situation.

"It seems that we will be going back in time once more, because I stalled past Dave so he'll start later. He should win the game for us now..."

Everyone cheered, then Lord English roared at all of us. "ALL OF YOU WILL DIE BEFORE THAT WILL HAPPEN! PREPARE TO DIE!"

Dave, Dirk, and Jake then stand their ground against him, halting him. "MOVE!" They all grinned maliciously at him and everything started to distort. "You're too late, fucker." Dirk stated. Everything turned over to the past kids.

- BE PAST DAVE.

You're now past Dave Strider and you suddenly see a troll start to troll you.

(gallowsCalibrator started trolling turntechGodhead at ?:?)

GC: H3LLO HUM4N BOY

TG: hey

GC: :? WH4T?

TG: have we met before

GC: NO NOT TH4T 1 R3M3MB3R WHY?

TG: just deja vu or some shit like that

GC: OK4Y TH3N L3TS T4LK

TG: sure

You can't shake the feeling that you've met this girl or talked to her somewhere. You continue talking to her and blurry images of people come into them. One looks like she's drunk, another looks like he's ready for a fight, the next, that you could see, was slightly British looking?But soon, they fade like they weren't even there and you begin the game with your friends and travel through the game with them.

* * *

**_~And 100% reason to remember the name!~_**


End file.
